Only the good spy young
by Lmb111514
Summary: zach follows Cammie to London and shows up at random times during her vacation. When she goes back to Gallagher something happens that forces her to leave with a certain Blackthorne boy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's another story for you! This is my own version of Only the Good Spy Young**. **I wrote it about a month before the actual book came out and I finally decided to upload it so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Ally Carter does though there might(ok there will) be acouple characters I'll add later on it the story!**

Chapter 1

"So Cammie where do you want to go first?" Bex asked. We were finally in London for the winter and I was so excited (well as excited as someone who was being targeted by the C.O.C (Circle of Cavern) could be).

"I don't know. How about the mall?" I suggested.

"Ohhh! That's perfect and the closest mall is just a mile away!" She said excitedly. We walked all the way there in the snow. It took us 10 minute and 36 seconds to get there. We decided to eat first. I bought some hot chocolate for both of us and we decided that we should go home now. We got up and started to walk out the door when I accidently bump into and old man and he fell to the ground.

"Oh My goodness I am so sorry sir!" I exclaimed apologetically. The man had white and gray hair, emerald eyes, and olive skin. He smiled.

"Oh no it was all my fault! I haven't been able to see right for the past couple years!" He replied in an old groggy voice that reminded me of my grandpa. I helped him up and gave him back his cane.

"Can I help you get anywhere?" I asked.

"No I'll be fine young lady. You know you remind me of my granddaughter! Her name's Louise." He recalled happily.

"Well then she is lucky to have a grandpa like you!" I stated, smiling.

"Thank you sweetheart! Well I must be going now; it was nice to meet you!" He said sweetly.

"You too! Bye." I said and I walked away. I looked back to see if he was all right but he was nowhere to be seen.

"What took you so long? You were right behind me?" Bex asked when I caught up with her.

"Sorry I bumped into an old man and I was helping him." I said, thinking.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just… that man looked really familiar but I can't put my finger on who he is." I explained.

"It's probably nothing. All grandpa's look the same!" She stated.

"I know, it's just…I think I've met him before…" I said. Bex rolled her eyes.

"You think everybody looks familiar! Now come on lets get back to the house!" She said.

"Okay." I said. We got back to the house and I went online to see what we could do later.

"Hey we could go to the Trafalgar Square!" I said.

"Ohhh! I've been there, it's so cool! We should go right now!" Bex said excitedly. Just then I saw a figure outside of our window but when I looked back, there was nobody there.

"Why are you looking out the window for? Come on we have to hurry before it's too late!" She whined.

"Okay, okay I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said, smiling. Just then we heard a knock at the door and Mrs. Baxter came inside.

"Hey do you guys want a snack?" She asked.

"Not right now mom we're about to go to Trafalgar square, k?" Bex asked.

"Sure have fun!" She said happily and then left.

"Come on I'm driving!" She grabbed the keys and ran out the door. I took one last look at the window and went out the door after her.

It took us 10 minutes and 43 seconds to get there. We walked around and looked at all the cool statues.

"Cam I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." She said.

"Okay I'll be over here." I said. She nodded and ran away.

I walked over to the statues of the lions that you usually would only see in the movies like many other things. It was sculpted like it was calmly lying on a pedestal looking ahead. I was studying the detail when I heard someone come up behind me.

"It makes you think what the sculptor was thinking when he sculpted it, doesn't it?" They said. I turned around and saw Zach standing right behind me, staring at the lion and smirking, "Hi Gallagher Girl, how's your vacation going?"

**(A/N: I was half ready to end it here but I decided not to.)**

I stood there and folded my arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I like art." He said, shrugging.

"No, I meant what are you doing here in London?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who can go on vacations." He said, smirking.

"Yea but showing up here in the same town and place as me?" I retorted.

"Maybe we both thought of the same place for our vacations." He stated. I raised my eyebrows and we stared at each other for a minute.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just don't believe in coincidences, that's all." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Anybody else here with you?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Bex is, but I bet you already know that." I said. He ignored me.

"Where is she?" He asked, but I know that he already knew.

"She's in the restroom across the street, why?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged, "Just curious." I stared at him because he had a tendency to disappear when I looked away.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He said uncomfortably.

"What? Is it making you nervous?" I asked him mischievously.

"No it's just weird, you never stare at me." He said, uncomfortably. I ignored him and continued to stare at him. He looked back at the statue and started to change the subject.

"Like was he thinking 'Haha this is going to be so cool! People are going to turn around the corner and are going to wet their pants when they suddenly see this pop up!'" He said in a wicked and mischievous kind of voice, "Or was he thinking, 'This statue is going to be as detailed as a real lion, it will almost be like one, and people with marvel at its magnificence every day!'" He said, in a smart and old voice. I tried not to laugh but I smiled and laughed anyway. His face lit up. It was then that I realized how close together we were and I looked away into the snowy darkness around us.

"Cammie is something wrong?" He said in a concerned voice and I couldn't resist the urge to look at him. He was looking straight into my eyes and I saw worry and confusion in his.

"No everything is fine." I said. We stared into each others eyes until I remembered how close together we were and I quickly looked away. The next thing I knew his hand was caressing my face.

"Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" Zach asked, and I nodded. I saw in his eyes that he looked like he wanted to kiss me. He stepped closer and I was about to lean in when he looked down and pulled away, stepping back. I knew there was hurt showing in my eyes so I looked away and tried to stay calm. I calmed down and looked back at him. He was looking down at the ground with his hands in his jacket. I wanted to ask him why he doesn't kiss me anymore but I decided not to because he look very sad and I didn't want to hurt him anymore, so I tried to change the subject.

"It's getting pretty cold, isn't it?" I asked. He just stared at the ground and nodded.

"So how is your vacation going so far?" I asked.

"Good." He muttered sadly. Instinctively, I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me slowly and I smiled at him warmly.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked him. He just stared at me and I stared back, still smiling. After awhile he finally smiled at me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hug him but I didn't dare do that. We just stood there smiling at each other. I heard running from behind me and instinctively I turned around and saw Bex running towards me.

"Sorry I'm late the store I went into had some really cute shoes and…" She stopped, "Who were you just talking to?" I turned around knowing that he would be gone and I was right. I hate it when he does that!

"No one." I answered quietly, Bex raised her eyebrows.

"Was it…" She asked I already knew who she was talking about so I just nodded and her eyes opened up wide, "Really?" She asked, surprised.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on lets go see these shoes you like so much." I said, changing the subject. I knew Bex didn't want to change the subject but she knew she wasn't going to get anything else from me so she sighed, turned around, and headed for the store and I followed after her with one last glance where Zach used to be but there wasn't any sign of him.

**There's my first chapter! I know it is kind of slow and bad but it will get better as the chapters go on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter! Thanks to the people who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter.**

Chapter 2

Turns out the shoes were really cute. They were white 3 inch high heels with fake black and white diamonds in a line around the outside part of the shoe in a pattern and a black bow in the front toe part so we bought them. We also saw a really cute white and black shirt dress that went perfectly with the shoes so we bought that too. When we went out of the store I bump into a man again. Today is just not my day with knowing where I'm going!

"Sorry I couldn't see where I was going!" I said apologetically. The man had short blond hair, olive skin, and blue eyes. He looked oddly familiar but I didn't know why. He smirked and it reminded me of Zach's smirk.

"It's alright miss. I shouldn't be so careless about where I walk!" He said in a deep mature voice. I apologized again and walked away.

"What are you thinking about?" Bex asked.

"He looked oddly familiar…" I said, thinking.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"His smirk reminded me of Zach's smirk and his skin color was just as same as the old man and Zach and the old man had the same eyes as Zach too." I explained.

"Do you think they were Zach?" She asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Well either they were or you are just paranoid." She said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay where should we go next?" I asked.

"Let's just go home and watch a movie, k?" She asked. I nodded. We went home, got some popcorn, and turned on Prince of Persia. We watched it and when we were done we went to bed.

~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~

The next morning we woke up, got ready, and decided to go to an art gallery.

It took us 5 minutes and 23 seconds to get there. We walked around and saw many famous paintings like the Mona Lisa and the scream. We saw many other paintings and they were amazing.

"Cammie I'm thirsty so I'm going to go get a hot chocolate from that stand over there." She explained and I nodded. She ran over there and I went over to the fruit bowl paintings that are in like every art gallery when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Zach behind me smirking while staring at the painting.

"Some of these paintings look good enough to eat." He said casually. I looked over towards Bex and saw that she was staring at us, eyes wide.

"How'd you find me?" I started.

He pointed to himself, smiled and said, "Spy." As if he said that everyday - which he usually did - and it made up for everything - which it didn't.

I ignored him, "So why are you here?" I started, "Wait, let me guess, because you love art and thought this would be the best time to see it and didn't expect to see me at all?" I asked.

Naturally he said, "Yes that is exactly why I came here."

"So you like this painting?" I asked casually.

"Yes it's amazing how many artists paint it and it's amazing to see all the different paintings and to hear everyone's opinions of them, don't you think?" I just stared at him while he smirked, thinking that was one of the smartest and unnatural things I have ever heard him say. I stared at him, shocked and ready for him to disappear at any moment when I would look away.

"What?" He asked accusingly, seeming uncomfortable? "Don't you think that?" He asked and I nodded. I glanced over at the stand and saw Bex at the front of the line looking from me to Zach curiously while the man at the counter tried to get her order.

"You seem a little weird right now Gallagher Girl, why?" Zach asked. I turned back to him, surprised he was still here! He just had the perfect chance to go because I was distracted but he hadn't and that made me more confused! Why was he still here?

"Oh I don't know. Pretty much because someone keeps showing up at the same places I am at, at the same exact time as me and strangely hasn't even left yet, even though he just had the perfect opportunity to, but didn't and it seems like he just stayed to annoy me!" I said angrily, hoping I would get some answers but probably not going to get them, "Other than that I'm fine." I said. He looked hurt and confused.

"Cammie, you think that I showed up here just to annoy you?" He asked, clearly hurt.

"Well it seems like it!" I said, getting angrier. The next thing I knew Zach was standing right in front of me holding my hands and staring deeply into my eyes.

"Gallagher Girl, I am not here to annoy you." He said, sadly.

"Then why are you here Zach? And tell me the truth!" I whispered as angrily as I could while I was staring into his eyes. He took one of his hands off of mine, which made me even angrier, and put it on my face, which made my fury evaporate, which he probably saw on my face because he gently smiled at me but stopped suddenly and stared deeply into my eyes again.

"I am here for you; I've always been here for you." He said, getting closer. His face was only a few inches away from mine and I knew that if I looked away he would back up and probably disappear, which is what I didn't want. He got closer and his face was practically only an inch away from mine. I stared into his eyes wanting badly for him to kiss me that I was half ready to kiss him myself. His other hand slipped from mine and wrapped around my waist, bringing my body closer as his face got closer and closer, until he was only a couple centimeters away from me. Then something in him seemed to snap and the next thing I knew he was pulling away and looking down at the ground. We stood like that for awhile as I was trying to control my emotions again and then he said, "Cammie, I am always going to be there for you even if you don't even know I'm there." Then he said, "You have to go." Pointing towards Bex. I looked over at her and saw that she was standing halfway between the stand and us, holding two cups, with her mouth opened in shock and her eyes wide. I looked back to Zach but he was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while I've been caught up in school** **and stuff but I'll try to update my stories more. Please check out my poll on my profile and vote which story you want me to write the most so I know which one's I should focus on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the one's that I make up later in the story!**

Chapter 3

We were quiet all the way home. Bex was still shocked and I was just thinking to myself. 'Cammie I'm always going to be there for you even if you don't even know I'm there.' Was he actually going to follow that even when he's hiding? Why did he look like he was hurt when I said that it seemed like he was here just to annoy me? Why did he come to talk to me anyway when he knew Bex wanted him to? Was he telling me the truth the whole time or was it all a lie? Did he want to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him? All these questions were floating through my head like little puzzles left over and I tried to make sense of it all but I couldn't and I was very frustrated.

"What's it like to have a boyfriend, Cammie?" Bex asked curiously, catching me off guard.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said.

"Well you had Josh and Zach is kinda like one too. So what is it like?" She asked again.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It feels sort of nice that somebody likes me as much as I like them." I started, "But I do get frustrated most of the time."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, with Zach it's like he likes me one minute and then the next he disappears, he doesn't even act like he saw me already that day or week, he acts like it was just a coincidence that we were at the same place, and he doesn't even talk about himself or anything. He usually asks questions about me that will give a lot of my information out but none of his and then when I try to ask the same questions about him he usually ignores me or changes the subject. It's very annoying sometimes." I said truthfully. It felt good to get all of this out finally.

"But you still like him though?" Bex asked.

I started to lie but then gave up right away, "Yes I guess I do. Even though he makes me frustrated a lot I still can't deny my feelings for him." I said.

"You really like him don't you?" She asked.

"Yes. More than I have liked anyone else in my life. More than I can comprehend." I said, still confused that I was saying this all. We were almost to the front door now.

"Oh my Gosh!" Bex exclaimed, I looked at her and saw that she was staring at the bushes to the right, wide eyed.

"What? What is it Bex?" I asked, really worried, looking all over the bushes.

"I-I think I just saw Zach in the bushes over there." She explained.

"What?" I yelled, I searched the bushes more franticly still not finding him. But if he was over there then he probably heard everything I said to Bex. Oh that is so embarrassing! Great now he knows how I feel about him! Wait no maybe it was just Bex's imagination. Maybe she didn't see him at all!

"Bex are you sure you saw him?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I'm sure I saw him there." She explained, confused.

"Well maybe you were just seeing things because nobody's there now." I said, hoping that she was mistaken, but Bex is never mistaken, she saw him and now he knows how I feel about him. The next time I see him it's going to be awkward.

"Maybe I am mistaken." She said fast. I sighed.

"Your never mistaken Bex. It was probably him." I said, embarrassed.

"But if it really was him then, then he knows what we were talking about. That means he knows how you feel about him but you don't know how he feels about you! Great now he's got the advantage! Oh it is going to be awkward the next time you see him I bet and..." Bex kept rambling on and on.

"Bex!" I yelled. She stopped talking.

"It doesn't matter now let's just go into the house now, k?" I asked calmly, she nodded, and we went inside.

**Sorry this is so short the next chapter will hopefully be longer I haven't checked yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back, sorry I haven't updated in almost a week been stuck with school and trying to finish writing another chapter to my story 'Cammie's big Brother' through writers block and I'm glad I wrote this story along time ago so I wouldn't be clueless because of my writer's block. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter; it's longer than the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story except for Adrian and the boss.**

**Chapter 4**

**Zach's P.O.V**

Cammie really does like me? Or was she lying? How much does she like me anyway? What if she hates me? Or worse, only thinks of me as a friend? How do I feel about Cammie? She's a great friend but do I like her more than that? As much as I'd like to deny it I really like her, a lot. Great now what am I going to do about my mission? I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her! I was supposed to pretend like I did! Great now this complicates things! What am I going to tell my boss? Well I can't tell him how I feel about Cammie or he'll kick me out of the mission and tell me to forget about her and she'll be in more danger than now. I have to protect Cammie at all costs and to do that I have to stay on this mission so I can't tell anyone how I feel about her. So I just have to keep lying to everyone around me.

rrriiinngg...

rriiinnnggg...

I answered, "Hello."

"Boss wants to see you right now."

"K, I'm on my way."

I hung up and started down the street to headquarters.

It took me awhile but I finally got there.

"Hi Zach. How's the mission going?" Adrian, the guard, asked.

"Good, I'm getting to know more about her and her friends." I stated.

"Playing your part well?" he asked.

"Yes, she doesn't suspect a thing." too bad I'm not acting at all, I really like her.

"Is she a pretty hard target?" he asked.

"Yea she is very strong and smart." I said.

"Oh, that could be a problem." he said, I nodded, "And coming from you she must be really good."

"Yea she is." I started, "Well I better get going, nice talking to you Adrian." I said, smiling.

"You too Zach." he said.

I walked through the gate and went into the building. I walked all the way to my bosses office and knock on the door.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door and went inside.

"Hi sir." I said.

"Zachary, just the person I needed to see. How is your mission going? Are you getting anymore information on Ms. Morgan?" He asked.

"Yes I am, but are you sure she knows about it, sir?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure her father told her. Why do you ask?" he said. Oh because I am madly in love with her and I want to protect her at all costs, just so you know, sir, I thought.

"It's just whenever I ask her she says she doesn't know." I explained.

"Well then you have to get closer to her, get her to trust you more, and then she will tell you what she knows. You must keep up this act until you get the answer out of her or we'll take extreme measures. We must get it back." He said, standing up, I nodded.

"Okay, you may go." He said, dismissively, and I nodded again.

I started to walk away but he called me back.

"Zach don't forget how much we need it for our plan to be successful. You must go to the extreme's to get it out of her no matter what, is that understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir I will do anything I can to get it." I said, walking away and closing the door. I walked out of the building and out the gate.

"Have a nice talk with him?" Adrian asked.

"Yea." I said simply.

"What he want?" He asked me curiously.

"He wanted to know if I've progressed any further." I said.

"Have you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No she doesn't really talk about herself much she just tries to get me to spill things about myself." I said.

"Has she gotten anything out of you so far?" He asked, concerned.

"Amazingly no!" I could see the confusion in his eyes so I continued, "She brings up subjects about me and she tries to catch me off guard so I can spill some things about myself." I explained.

"What kind of stuff does she asked you?" He asked, interested.

"Lots of stuff, my friends, family, hobbies, just all the things about my life." I said, shrugging.

"Well you have lots of friends, even though most of them are here at headquarters, family well of course you don't want to tell her about that," I nodded, "And hobbies, I have no clue but following her is probably one of them." I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, very funny." I said, walking away.

"By Zach have fun doing your hobby!" He yelled, laughing. I shook my head and sighed. I don't really think of it as a hobby more of a game, a job, but other than that I love to do it just to see Cammie and to get to know her.

Cammie P.O.V

Bex took me to like a gazillion galleries all over London(well actually 52) but that doesn't matter because I was too busy looking to see if Zach was anywhere around me but I never saw him. Zach never showed up again over the winter break which made me really sad. There were a lot of close calls though. Sometimes I'd see someone with the same colored eyes or hair or the same height but it wouldn't be him so my break was pretty boring.

"Plane to Maryland arriving!" The speakers called. Suddenly I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Zach staring at me from the shadows. I got up, told Bex I'd be right back, and I walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Getting on a plane to Maryland."

"Why are you getting on a plane?" I asked him.

"Because I have school too." He said simply.

"Oh." I said feeling stupid.

"Where are you sitting?" He asked.

"16A, what about you?" I asked. He smirked.

"16A." He said. Great he's going to be sitting right next to me!

"Where's Bex sitting?" He asked.

"14B." I said. Great it's just going to be just us alone. Somehow I know someone planned it like this.

"The plane to Maryland is boarding!" The speaker said.

"Well I have to go find Bex, bye." I said and turned away.

"Where were you?" Bex asked. I didn't answer. She gasped.

"Was it...?" She asked, I nodded.

"What did he say?" She asked, curiously.

"Apparently we are sitting right next to each other on this plane." I explained. Her eyes widened.

".Gosh!" She said excitedly. We grabbed our stuff and walked onto the plane where someone was already sitting in his spot right next to my seat.

**Well that's my chapter I'll put up the next one soon and hopefully the next chapter to Cammie's big brother as well!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, it's the end of the year and my teachers are giving me massive projects to do and we have a lot of things planned that I have to get ready for. But my A.I.M.S. testing just ended so I'll probably update as fast and as soon as I can. As for my other stories('Cammie's Big Brother' and 'Thalia's decision') I am _NOT_ giving up on them I am still writing them but I have writer's block for the little things in between the big events and I have not felt like writing them but I still love the stories and I'll try to come up with ideas as fast as I can. I probably won't be able to update this weekend because I'm going with a friend to their cabin during it and I'm pretty sure there is no internet but if there is I'll try my best to update my stories. Well this has been a very long author's note I hope I didn't bore you too much. Well anyway sorry to bore you and here's the next chapter to Only the Good Spy Young! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: (At the end of the chapter. I've learned that you should always put it at the end of the chapter so it doesn't give anything away).**

Chapter 6

Bex went to sit in her seat and I walked down to my seat. I put my stuff away and I sat at the window seat.

"Hi." Zach said.

"Hi." I said.

"Have a good vacation?" He asked.

"Yea." I answered.

"What'd you do for most of it?" He asked, even though he probably already knows.

"Went to art galleries and stuff." I said simply.

"See any cool things there?" He asked, I nodded. The plane started to go down the runway.

"What things?" He asked.

"All of it." I started, "The art and designs, the nice people, the snow."

"You like the snow?" He asked. I nodded.

"Did you play in it at all?" Zach asked.

"No, I haven't played in it since I was a little kid." I explained.

"You know you're never too old to try." He said, smirking.

"Do you ever see any adults or grandparents playing in the snow by themselves?" I offered.

"Sometimes if there is nobody around." He shrugged. The plane now lifted up into the air.

"Do you have any grandparents?" I asked, trying to get him to say some things about himself.

"Excited for school?" He asked, ignoring my question, I nodded.

"You don't seem that excited about it at all." He said, smirking.

"I am." I said defensively, still mad about him changing the subject.

"Why are you mad?" He asked. Well he already heard me talk to Bex about it so it really doesn't matter.

"Because you keep asking a bunch of questions about me but when I try to ask questions about you, you just ignore them and ask me more questions." I said angrily and looked out the window. I felt a hand on my arm. I looked back at Zach and my anger vanished when I saw his face. He was sad and really hurt.

"Trust me Gallagher girl, you don't want to know about my family." He said, truthfully. I wanted to ask him why but, looking at his face, I knew that if I did I'd just hurt him more so I just looked down at the ground.

"You okay Cammie?" He asked, I nodded but still looked down at the ground. I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry if I made you sad." He said, apologetically.

"I'm not sad." I said, but my voice gave me away. I looked up at him. He smiled and I quickly looked back down.

"Cammie stop trying to spare my feelings, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" He asked, curiously.

I sighed. "You won't answer my questions." I muttered. He laughed but stopped quickly.

"That's why you're sad?" He asked and I nodded. He put his other hand under my chin so I would look into his eyes.

"Well then I'm sorry." He said apologetically. We sat like that for awhile- with his arm around my waist and his other hand holding my chin -staring into each other's eyes. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He got a little closer to me and then he looked down and pulled away. We sat in silence for awhile, him looking out the aisle and me looking out the window.

"Is Blackthorne a good school?" I asked curiously. He looked at me quickly and nodded.

"Is it different from Gallagher academy?" I asked, he smirked.

"Totally different." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused.

"Your school is known to everyone in Roseville, everyone thinks your school is full of a bunch of spoiled rich kids who depend on the parents for everything and can't fight for themselves when you guys are the total opposite, well for some of that anyway..." He started, I rolled my eyes but nodded, "My school is hidden in the forest and the closest city to us thinks it is a school for rich troubled teenage boys who need discipline, when it is actually just a school for teenage boys who want to be... special. Your school is refurbished and beautiful. My school looks like... well let's just say that it is part of the reason why people think we are naughty boys."

"What does that mean?" I asked, curious.

"It looks like a military school but it isn't." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Are your lessons like ours?" I asked.

"Kind of, I have P&E and Covert operations like you but I have a bunch of classes other then that." Zach explained. Just then a flight attendant walked up to us.

"Do you kids want something to eat or drink?" She said in a cool British accent. Zach looked at me.

"I'll have a sprite please." I said, she nodded and looked at Zach.

"Me too." He said, she nodded and walked away.

We sat and talked for awhile about his school and I found out that it was only like ours a little bit. The flight attendant came back to us with our drinks and told us that if we wanted anything to just ask her.

"So what do you do during your summer's?" He asked. I sipped my drink.

"I visit my grandparent's farm in Nebraska." I said simply.

"Do you do farm work with them?" He asked, I nodded.

"Everyday." I said, taking another drink.

"Is it boring or do you make it fun?" He asked.

"It's boring but I try to make it fun to get it over and done with." I explained.

"Are your grandparents nice?" He asked.

"Yea, they're the best." I said, smiling. I wanted to ask him about his but I knew I shouldn't. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark out there, it looked about 10:00 p.m. and I could feel myself getting tired. I yawned and started to fall asleep. I rolled around and wrapped my arms around Zach's arm and got cozy.

He smiled and said, "Good night Gallagher girl." as I drifted off into sleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the flight attendant and ideas!**

**Welp that's the end of the chapter sorry it wasn't that good but it's just kind of a fill in kind of chapter, the adventure and action will be coming soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, here's the next chapter after around four months! I know you probably hate me right now but I keep forgetting to update this story so here's the next chapter and I hope you forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and the original parts.**

Chapter 6

Zach's P.O.V

I looked down at Cammie and saw that she was smiling, I brushed her hair out of her face. She was very calm and peaceful as she slept. She was not only that, she was beautiful, the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I kissed her on the forehead and held her hand, smiling. I felt eyes on me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bex staring at Cammie and me. I smiled bigger. Maybe now that she saw that, she'll know how much I love Cammie and will tell Cammie so we will know how both of us feel about each other. I sat there thinking for a couple of minutes and then I rested my head on Cammie's and fell asleep and, for the first time in a long time, I had happy dreams.

Cammie's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of a flight attendant asking Zach if he wanted something to eat. I yawned and stretched while Zach gave her his order, then she looked at me.

"Would you like anything for breakfast?" She asked.

"I'll have some waffles and orange juice please." I answered. She nodded and walked away.

"Morning sleepy head." Zach said, smirking.

"Morning." I said with another yawn.

"Get enough sleep?" He asked, I nodded.

"How many hours till we land?" I asked.

"Three." He said simply.

"Okay." I said.

"Can't wait to get off this plane?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"Excited for school?" He asked, I nodded.

"You get to see Liz, Macey, your mom, and you get to talk to Bex again." He said, still smirking. I laughed.

"Yea I can't wait to see them all and talk to Bex again." I answered. I looked toward Bex and saw that she was staring at us so I quickly looked away. She's going to have a lot to tell Liz and Macey when we get off this plane.

"And all the rest of the girls of course." Zach said, I nodded.

"Can't wait for your classes?" He asked.

"Yea I've missed them and the school." I answered.

"Can't wait to find new secret passageways?" He asked, smirking. I laughed.

"Yea I bet I still have a lot of them to find." I said.

"I bet you've found most of them." He stated. I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I've found a lot so far and there are still a lot of places I haven't looked yet." I explained, he nodded.

"So you better get started soon." He answered, I nodded. The attendant came with our food and we started to eat.

"So what did Liz and Macey do all winter?" Zach asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out soon." I answered. We ate and talked for a long time then we heard a voice coming on through the speakers.

"We are now arriving at the coast and will be in Maryland shortly." The pilot said.

"Just a little longer." Zach said, smiling. Then I figured out that once I got of this plane I would be going to a school where no boys were allowed so I wouldn't see Zach for awhile. I stopped smiling and looked down.

"What wrong Gallagher Girl?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him how I felt so I looked at him and forced a smile.

"Nothing." I said simply. He looked suspicious but I just kept smiling and waited for the plane to land.

**Yea I know, it's been months since I last updated this story and it only has around 600 words but this was more of a filler chapter but like I said for the other chapter, the rest is coming soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I know you're all probably extremely mad at me for taking so long to update this story but I just went into high school so I'm busy with it plus I have an online class to take because one of my classes is a no credit class and my parents ground me until I have what I'm supposed to have done, done so I'm soooooo sorry for not updating it but here's the next chapter and expect some other updates from me because it is fall break right now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

Chapter 7

Cammie's P.O.V.

The plane landed and I got my luggage ready. I started to say bye to Zach but he had already disappeared so I walked off the plane. I Found Bex at baggage claim and walked up to her.

"Hey Bex have a nice flight?" I asked her, smiling. She just kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked accusingly. Bex seemed to figure out that she was staring at me and she looked away.

"Nothing." She said. I looked at her for a while and then shrugged it off and grabbed our luggage. I walked out the doors and saw our limo on the curb. We put our baggage in the trunk and Bex started to get in the car but I just stayed out.

"I'll be right back I have to go use the bathroom, k?" I said, Bex looked up at me and nodded. I walked inside and went into the bathroom. After acouple of minutes I walked out and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said looking up apologetically, and then I saw who it was. It was Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, where are you going?" He asked, smirking.

"Back to the car. You?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just walking around." He said.

"I never got to say bye to you on the plane, you know?" He stated.

"You left before I could." I countered. He ignored me, of course. We stared into each others eyes for awhile and then he leaned forward and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and I tightened my grip on his neck. His hands tightened around my waist and my hands gripped his hair pulling him closer. We kissed like that, our bodies getting closer every second, for five more minutes and then we broke apart. We stared into each other's eyes for awhile. He stepped away.

"You have to go." He said pointing to the left. I stared at him for awhile and then I looked towards where he was pointing. I saw Bex standing there with a big grin on her face. I turned back to Zach but he was nowhere to be found. I walked up to Bex and we walked out to the car. We got in it and Bex told the driver that the bathroom was packed so it took me awhile. The car started to drive away from the airport. The whole ride to Gallagher, Bex kept glancing at me with a curious glint in her eyes and I knew that right as we got to Gallagher the questions she was holding in would come out. It took us 2 hours, 32 minutes, and 47 seconds to get there. When we got all our stuff out of the trunk we heard two people running towards us.

"Bex!" Liz cried.

"Cammie!" Macey yelled. They pulled us into a big group hug.

"How was London?" Liz asked.

"That doesn't matter right now let's just go and unpack, k?" Bex said. We all looked at her. Usually Bex always loves the chance to tell us about her vacations. Even though I was there with her I still thought she would tell us. But then I saw her grinning and I knew that she couldn't hold the questions in anymore so I groaned, picked up my suitcase's, and walked towards our room. Right as we got into our room Bex slammed the door and turned around.

"Spill it! I want every single word you said to him!" She yelled excitedly. Liz and Macey looked at me, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who?" I asked her, pretending to be confused. I was definitely not about to tell her about Zach.

"Oh you know who the bloody hell I'm talking about!" She said, growing annoyed. I looked at her confused still. She sighed.

"Don't play dumb with me Cameron you know who I'm talking about!" She said, angry. I still looked at her, confused.

"Zach! You know, the mysterious Blackthorne boy who was on the plane with us!" She yelled. Liz and Macey looked at each other and then looked at me.

"Wait, Zach was on the plane?" Liz asked. I sighed and nodded. They gasped and came closer to me.

"Did you get to talk to him at all?" Macey asked. Bex laughed and they looked at her.

"At all? She got to talk to him the whole time because he sat right next to her! It was bloody brilliant!" Bex said excitedly. Liz and Macey's eyes widened and they stared at me.

"He did?" Liz asked. I looked down and nodded.

"So what did you talk to him about?" Bex asked, curiously.

I shrugged, "We talked about school, our vacations, our life, stuff like that." I explained.

"Did you learn anything about him?" Liz asked.

"Not really, usually he asked questions about me and when I tried to ask questions about him he pretended like he hadn't heard me." I stated.

"Well that's not the important thing right now." Bex said.

"What is important?" Macey asked.

"The important thing is how close you got to him!" She exclaimed. I was confused by what she meant. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Do you not even remember last night?" Bex asked, curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked. How close did I get to him? Bex smiled.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to tell you." she started, "Well...yesterday on the plane I was watching you guys talk and how you interacted with each other - and I might add that you were very happy and smiling and laughing the whole time - and last night when you got tired you closed your eyes and the next thing I knew you wrapped your arms around his arm, rested your head on his shoulder, smiled, and fell asleep." Bex said grinning. I looked down and turned as red as a tomato.

"But don't worry the best comes next." Bex said calmly. I looked up quickly.

"What happened next?" I asked, really interested.

"Well since you were asleep I looked at Zach to see what his reaction was and..." She said, choosing her words carefully. I got really worried. What if he had pushed me away? What if he didn't like me as much as I liked him?

"What happened? What did he do?" I asked, my worry clearly showing on my face and in my words. The next thing I knew, Bex was laughing.

"Finally! I see behind your mask about how you feel about him!" She yelled, still laughing.

I rolled my eyes but was still worried, "Okay yea I really really like him. I can't stop thinking about him, every thought of mine leads back to him, and I've never loved anyone more than I love him. But that doesn't matter right now. What was his reaction?" I asked kind of irritated now. Bex had suddenly stopped laughing while I was saying that and she was staring at me shocked.

"That's how you feel about him?" She asked and I nodded.

"So what was his reaction?" I asked, getting angry.

"He...he smiled, held your hand, kissed your forehead, and after a couple minutes he rested his head on your head and fell asleep." She said still in shock. I could barely believe her words. He actually did that? Did he really like me? A thought seemed to cross Bex's face.

"Cammie what was it like kissing him at the airport?" She asked, still thinking. I looked down and blushed. I thought of how to put it into words and I looked back up at her again.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's...it's like time freezes and it's just me and him. It's...magical. It makes me forget about all my worries and bad memories and focus only on the good things that I remember, and whenever he's near me my worries just disappear." I explained, and as I said the words I knew they were true right as they left my mouth. Liz and Macey looked at me.

"He kissed you in the airport?" Macey asked. I nodded.

"We didn't get to say goodbye to each other on the plane so he met me in the airport and…we stared into each other's eyes and the next thing I knew he was kissing me and I was kissing him back...and then Bex showed up." I explained. They were all speechless.

".Gosh." They all said together. It was 5:15 p.m. and dinner would be in 45 minutes and 17 seconds.

"Come on we better get unpacked and into our uniforms." I said, and with that we all stood up and went to go get ready.

**Well there's the seventh chapter and I probably will update again in the next couple of days to make up for the long wait. Well, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, how are you? I hope you're doing great! Oh and…MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you are having an amazing time, personally I am and I got into the Christmas spirit and I decided that I would update all my stories today, every single one so here is the next chapter to 'Only the Good Spy Young'!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

Chapter 8

Zach P.O.V.

What did Cammie mean by, '"Okay yea I really really like him. I can't stop thinking about him, every thought of mine leads back to him, and I've never loved anyone more than I love him."' Does she really love me that much? Does she really always think about me? Does every thought off hers somehow lead back to me? Does she really love me more than she has loved anyone else before? And what about when she said, '"I don't know how to explain it. Its...it's like time freezes and it's just me and him. It's...magical. It makes me forget about all my worries and bad memories and focus on the good things that I remember, and whenever he's around me all my worry disappears."'

Does it actually feel like time is freezing with her too? Does it feel as magical to her as it does to me? Does me being near and kissing her really make her forget all her worries and problems and make her focus on only the happy things? If that is true then I would spend every minute of every day kissing her and being close to her just so she could be happy, but I know that is impossible. I made it all the way back to Blackthorne and went into my room. Grant and Jonas were there but our other roommate Nate was nowhere to be found but I was too deep in thought to care about that.

"Hey man. How was London?" Grant asked grinning. I just ignored him and sat on my bed.

"Zach, you ok?" Jonas asked. I looked at him and forced a smirk.

"Yea everything fine, just thinking." I said, shrugging.

"About Cammie?" Grant asked, grinning again. I nodded. He stopped grinning and stared at me. You want to know why? Because I never tell them what I am thinking about especially when I'm thinking about Cammie. Nate, Grant, and Jonas sat down.

"What about her are you thinking about?" Jonas asked.

"I was just at the Gallagher academy listening in on their conversation and..." I said but didn't know how to explain the rest.

"And?" Nate asked. I sighed. I might as well tell them. I told them the whole conversation and after it they just stared at me and then they smiled.

"Well at least we know how she feels about you being with her and kissing her." Grant started, then he laughed, "Ha! We got the advantage on her!"

"Well we better go to dinner now so we aren't late." Jonas said. We nodded and left the room and headed to the dinning hall. We ate, laughed, and then went upstairs and went to bed. The last thoughts I had before falling asleep were all about Cammie and then I fell asleep and dreamed about her.

~~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~

Still Zach's P.O.V

I woke up early in the morning at 6:15, 45 minutes before breakfast. And why do I wake up that early? No I am not one of those boys who cares about his beauty sleep but wakes up really early to get ready, Grant is! So here I am trying to wake him up but he won't get up. I pulled his blankets off, grabbed his ankle, and pulled but he just grabbed the headboard.

"Grant! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" I growled at him but he just clung harder to it. I gave up and let go trying to think of another way to get him out of bed. Suddenly an idea came to me and I knew it would definitely work - even though he'd probably be mad at me and will try to get me back, not that I'm scared or anything.

"Grant! Bex is here!" I yelled next to his ear. He opened his eyes wide, jumped out of bed, and looked around while I burst out laughing. He stopped looking around and looked confused.

"Where is she?" He asked, and then it sunk in. I could see he was furious at me, not for just waking him up but for using that technique to get him up but I wasn't scared, all I could do was laugh which woke Jonas and Nate up. They looked confused. They looked from Grant to me and back and then the answer sunk in and they grinned.

"Used the Bex trick on him?" Nate asked, starting to laugh and Jonas joined in. I sighed.

"Works every time." I said. After we stopped laughing and Grant calmed down again, I check the time. It was 6:37, 23 minutes before breakfast. Ohhh Grant going to be mad!

"Grant it's 23 minutes till breakfast you better go hurry and get ready!" I said. His eyes opened wide. He grabbed his uniform, ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. I got into my uniform, messed with my hair, and I was ready. I looked over at Jonas and Nate and they were ready too. Oh, I should probably explain who Nate is. Nate is a kid from Australia who just moved to America this year and was asked to come here. He said yes obviously and he became our new roommate. It was 6:47 now. We sat down on the bed and waited for Grant. He came out at 6:55 and we walked down to breakfast together. At breakfast we had scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a hash brown. We scarfed**(A/N: Is that how you spell that? I don't know if it is but oh well!)** it down and all went to our first class together except for Jonas since he is on the research track.

We had P&E in the gym with Mr. Martin. I was against Grant like usual and I beat him like usual but he was used to it. We then headed to science with Mr. Carson. We were building advanced comm. units with extra thing on it. Mine was a two-way radio, camera, phone, internet assessor, and an mp3 player. Just because I don't show off my intelligence doesn't mean I'm not smart it just means I'm good at hiding it. I was best in the class as usual, sometimes my teacher even asks me why I'm not on the same track as Jonas.

Well it's simple really, if people found out how smart I was they would treat me differently then they treat me now and I like how they treat me now, so after school late at night I have extra classes all by myself with the research teachers, which is the reason why I always have so much homework though my friends think it is extra credit homework to help keep my grades up. Like I need that, I'm the smartest person in this school - of course only the teachers know that. Next was Cove ops. with Mr. Steve. Not only is he our cove ops. teacher but he is also the headmaster here at Blackthorne so you don't want to get on his bad side, not that he has one, everyone is good in his eyes. Today we were learning about how to hide bugs properly which of course I passed on.

Next was History with Mrs. Jackson. Boring history you might say, but I have to prove you wrong, because we didn't just learn plain history, we learn spy history. And this month I knew for a fact that we were learning about the spies part in the civil war which is also about the famous spy, Gillian Gallagher, who saved president Lincoln from the first tried but failed assassination. Which was an event that helped her found the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. See I am smart, just don't tell anyone. Well like I said before, we learned about the civil war there. My day was going pretty good so far. I had Calculus with Ms. Baker next. Then shooting range with Mr. Matthew, and lastly tech. class with Mrs. Livingston. Tech. class is where we learn about all the new technology being develop. It was a fun class and after it we went to dinner and then we went to bed.

**Well there's the eighth chapter! I know, it was kind of short but I'll update soon, have a great rest of your Christmas!(or whatever holiday you celebrate!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gosh, I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy with Athlon and regular life stuff. Here is the next chapter, I no it's short but it's the start of everything really. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

Chapter 9  
Zach's P.O.V.  
~~~~~A month later~~~~~

Classes went the same as usual I got amazing grades - without my friends knowing,- I was top in my classes - without my friends knowing,- and my teachers adored me - also without my friends finding out. Life was perfect. Then it happened. A month after school had started I was sitting with Grant and Jonas eating when Mr. Steve got up to the podium. Suddenly everybody got quiet. Mr. Steve never goes up there to talk during the semester unless it's important. What going to happen?

"Boys, today I was contacted by Mr. Blackthorne the great-grandson of Mr. Blackthorne the founder of our school, and he said that he would be coming to our school to make an announcement today." While Mr. Steve was saying that a big, tall man opened the doors and walked towards the podium. I've actually met Mr. Blackthorne before. He's part of the C.O.C. and he is way up at the top. I know him because I am way up at the top as well. He's a very scary and intimidating guy and he can make the best professional spy run home for mommy. He's very tall, with dark hair, and he had brown eyes that could scope out anything within a hundred yards. Anyway he reached the podium and Mr. Steve stepped down and he stepped up.

"Boys, I have a mission for someone and I have decided to choose from one of you." He explained. It's probably a mission for the Circle. "Now I need to know, who here is the smartest kid?" Everyone looked around and all of their eyes rested on Jonas.

"You there." He said, pointing to Jonas, "Come here please."

Jonas stood up and walked nervously towards him. When he got up to the podium Mr. Blackthorne turned towards the teachers.

"Is he your best student?" He asked. All the teachers looked at each other and something seemed to pass between them in the second.

"Well?" He asked, growing impatient. Suddenly Mr. Steve stood up and walked towards him.

"Jonas is one of our top students but he's not our best." Dr. Steve stated and everybody's mouth opened in shock. The same thought was passing through everyone except for me: Who could be a better student then Jonas? I didn't think that because I already knew who was. It was me. I knew I was probably getting my hopes up but I just hoped they would say somebody else's name instead of mine but that was probably not going to happen. I slid down in my seat.

"Then who is your best?" He asked. I sunk even lower in my seat but nobody paid me any attention, they were still shocked by what Dr. Steve had said. Well be prepared to be surprised even more. I slid lower in my seat. Please, please, please, please don't say my name! But I knew I was too late. I knew I should have skipped dinner! Dr. Steve cleared his throat, looked at me, and said very clearly, "Mr. Goode." I looked down at the table as he said that. Suddenly I felt everybody's eyes on me in shock. I just wanted to disappear. So much for teachers saying they wouldn't betray your secret to anyone! Everyone in the hall was silent and speechless staring at me. Suddenly a cold chuckle filled the room and I knew it was Mr. Blackthorne's because I had heard it many times before.

"Well, I should have known!" He yelled, clearly impressed. Everyone was still staring at me in shock. Yea everybody take it in, I'm the best student here!

"Zachary, please come up here to the podium." He said, still impressed. I sighed, stood up, and walked towards the podium, feeling everybody's eyes still on me. I got there and looked up at him.

"So you're the smartest one here, eh?" He asked. I looked down and nodded slowly.

"What's your grade point average?" He asked, curiously.

"185.9." I said, barely audible, and even though everyone in this room was a spy I knew they hadn't heard that.

"What did you say?" He asked, patiently. I'm guessing you are wondering why he is being so patient with me? Well the truth is it's his job. You see I'm his bosses - the big C.O.C. bosses - right hand man and that means that everybody has to follow my orders, well except for my boss. He's also my dad's best friend so he has known me my whole entire life. I looked up at him and saw his smiling at me, encouraging me to speak.

I sighed and yelled, "185.9!" I heard a lot of gasps and 'I never knew someone could have grades that high!' 'Did he really mean it?' 'Did he do it all by himself?' 'How'd he get his grades to be that high?' and many other whispers through the hall. Mr. Blackthorne looked down right impressed. He turned towards the teachers.

"Is this true?" He asked in awe. They nodded. He turned back to me with awe still in his eyes and handed me a folder.

"Go up to your room with this. This is your mission. Pack and be ready to leave tomorrow morning." He explained and with that I turned around, walked out of the hall -feeling all those eyes on me- and went to my room. While I was getting packed Grant, Jonas, and Nate burst into the room, closed the door, and stared at me in shock.

"Hey guys." I said, knowing the questions were going to come. They ignored me.

"Why didn't you tell us how high your grades were?" Jonas asked. I sighed.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know." I said, still packing.

"Well you could have told us!" Grant yelled. I shook my head.

"No I couldn't. If I did you guys would have treated me differently like you are now." I stated.

"Yea because of how smart you are but we'd still treat you the same as always when we're not doing schoolwork, you'd still be our goofy, annoying, cocky friend no matter what!" Nate stated.

"You'd still treat me differently when it comes to grades. Now everyone will." I said.

"Because they'll need some help and they'd look up to you for help." Grant explained.

"I don't want anybody to look up to me for help. I liked it how everybody only thought of me as a friend and not the smartest kid in class! Now everybody's going to treat me differently. I won't be just the annoying, cocky, goofy friend anymore I'll be the kid they ask for help in class and I don't want that!" I yelled. They could see that they weren't going to make me feel any better so they changed the subject.

"So how did you get your grades to be that high?" Grant asked, I sighed.

"I did good in my classes and each night I take special classes with the research teachers because I wanted to do both tracks." I explained, shrugging.

"You can do that?" Jonas asked and I nodded.

"If I would've known that I would have joined with you ages ago!" Jonas whined and I chuckled.

"So what is your mission?" Nate asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know I haven't checked yet." I said simply.

"Well check it now!" Jonas yelled. I sighed, grabbed the folder, and read it. After reading my mission objective I gasped and dropped the folder.

"Zach?" They asked, worried, but I didn't answer them. My mission sounded simple but I didn't want to do it. The folder said:

**Mission Objective: Find and capture Cameron Morgan during Gallagher academy's Code Black tomorrow at 5:52 p.m.**

**Welp there's that chapter, we're finally getting into everything. I'll try to update again soon, Thanks for waiting so patiently and not bugging me with updating every couple days, hope you have a great rest of the week!:)**


End file.
